residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta 6
Biography Creation On January 26th 1980, a researcher under Ozwell E Spencer discovered that using the Proginator Virus with DNA of failed expirements he could create a super human. The first few expirements failed and the expirement was closed. Spencer still saw potential in the project so he hired a few scientists to continue the project. Spencer knew the project could have great succsesses. On February 2nd, the first 5 succsessful creatures were created. Alpha 9, Beta 2, Gamma 1, Delta 5 and Delta 6. They survived the initial tests. In a few days they reached adolesence. But something went wrong. Alpha 9 and Beta 2 (The oldest) died. Gamma 1 and the Delta's were extremely ill. For a week they suffered. Gamma died. Spencer discovered that their DNA wasn't holding together, so using his own DNA and the DNA of the other expirements he created the Fusion Virus. He used the the virus and cured them. They mutated. They looked like young versions of Spencer, but you could tell them apart. 6 was more muscular and advanced than 5, even though 5 was created first. This was the birth of Umbrella's greatest creation. Training His training began a few days later. He exelled at everything. As time went on, Delta 5 grew jealous of 6's abilities and a rivalry sprouted between the two. 6 mastered every style of combat from hand to hand to ranged. 5 didn't get on as fast. The facility they called home soon changed for the both of them. The Facility Incident On January 6th 1990 Delta 5 injected himself with an experimental virus (or the G-Virus prototype) and mutated. He destroyed the facility and nearly killed Delta 6. The nearly dead Delta 6 escaped the facility and was presumed dead. He survived by injecting himself with the remaining F-Virus. His wounds healed quickly but most of his skills were lost. He began to age naturally and began a life in Raccoon City. Raccoon City He began a life in Raccoon City where he re-trained himself, and began life as a cop. When he was training he met a young woman called Elizabeth Shaw. She took a liking to Delta (Who was now being known as Michael Jones) and he took a liking to her. They graduated the police academy together and met a young Kevin Ryman. For years they worked together, until the Raccoon City incident. Resident Evil Delta 6 Delta had forgotten about Umbrella by now but they still haunted his dreams. He decided that he was going to surprize Elizabeth on her birthday with a surprise. But due to the number of riots he had to walk. He had to pick her up from her shift at the station. This was cut short when he ws attacked by a group fo zombies. He fought his way to the station through hordes of the undead to discover she had left to help civilians. So using clues from other police officers and civilians he fought through the night the find his one true love. He had battle against Birkin and Nemesis, Zombies and Lickers and he found Elizabeth dead. She had been killed by Delta 5, now extremely powerful. They battled and Delta 6 mutated into a G creature. Delta 5 was left for dead and Delta 6 escaped raccoon city. He reverted back into his old self, but was now cursed with transforming into a G mutant. 2000 Two years after the raccoon city incident, Delta was wandering America. He had hoped to find somewhere quiet, but while Umbrella still existed he couldnt rest so he attempted to find Ozwell E Spencer, Umbrella's founder and his 'Father'. He searched for a few months before discovering the whereabouts of his mansion. He travelled her hoping to end Spencers life. He found the mansion in dense forest, but before he could enter he fainted. He awoke in the exterior of a similar mansion, and watched people fight zombies and other creatures. He saw Jill fighting and killing the tyrant, and the death of Albert Wesker. He then found himslef following Jill's escape from Raccoon City. He saw her kill Nemisis and escape with Carlos and Barry. He re-awoke in Spencer's study. The old man in a wheel chair. Delta looked at the man and saw himself. Spencer explained that with the fall of the facility he abondoned the project to some extent, but one more was created. Delta discovered he had been cloned. He had a brother. Delta 7 , or John Spencer as he liked to be called, emerged from behind a pillar. He attacked Delta and through him out the window. Delta was presumed dead, but escaped through the forest. 2001 The fall caused Delta to forget most of his life. He only remebered John Spencer. He assumed this was his name and wandered through the forest for days. His wounds healed rapidly and he found a small town. He lived in the town for a few months. He left the town to find life somewhere else. The only thing he had left from his life were his clothes and a lightning hawk magnum with 3 rounds left. He didn't know what they were for. For the rest of 2000 and most of 2001 he wandered America looking for answers. He had nightmares about his life. He found clues from his life. The clues eventually led him to the ruins of Raccoon City. He had flashbacks of what he had encountered here. The cuty hadnt been totaly destroyed. He walked through the ruins, crossing destroyed lanscapes. He found the remains of the police station. This gave him even more falshbacks. He found the remains of the locker room. Something drew him to locker 006. It was his locker. It was the only one still remotely intact. He opened the locker and a picture of Elizabeth fell out. He remebered her mangled body at the feet of the monster Delta 5. He took out some magnum bullets, fresh clothes and a Beretta 92F custom handgun. He exited the police station with a blind rage fueling his journey. He ran towards where he fought Delta 5. He found the skelatal corpse of Elizabeth, but 5's corpse wasnt there. Delta 5 had survived. He didn't know who he was, he just knew he had to find him. He put on his old clothes and found a picture of him in the training facility with 5. This was who he was looking for. Reident Evil Delta Crisis Three years after he began searching for Delta 5, John had a lead. He had found that 5 had moved to russian with the alias 'Ozwell Spencer'. John took a plane to Moscow, then drove to a small village. His car was attacked by villagers who took John prisoner. John escaped them and ran. He made his way through the village. He fought off crazed villagers infeected with Las plagas and under 5's control. He fought off a neptune that 5 had created. He fought off numerous creatures created by Las Plagas (similar to those fought by Leon S Kennedy in RE4 and Chris Redfield in RE5). He then found himslef wandering through the foret after being overwhelmed by Las Plagas creatures. He stubled upon a mansion in the forest. It bared similarities to a mansion in one of his nightmares. He entered the mansion to find it was nearly detroyed. 5 had mutated into a new creature, a Las Plagas creature. It was 5's original mutation covered in black tentacles (Similar to Weskers final transformation in RE5). After a long battle in the destroyed mansion's main hall John defeated the creature. Still not knowing who he was, he left the village just as the newly formed Tricell attacked, taking the Las Plagas virus for themselves. They also took the body of 5. Resident Evil Delta Crisis 2 A year after John had killed 5, he began work at Tricell. He knew they had information on his past, but they knew who he was. They kidnapped Jonh and took him to a remote prison island. John escaape their custody as soon as they arrived on the island. The island had been consumed by BOW's and the T-Virus, so it was a hell on earth. He fought through the beach and the prison courtyard before he encountered the mutated prison warden. His body had been consumed by the T-Virus and he had mutated into a mass of tentacles. He had consumed some of the inmates, using their bodies to create a torso among the mass of tentacles. John used propan tank from one of the buses to kill the creature. He fought his way through the prison facing infected inmates and officers. He found a storage case that contained his personal effects, such as his L.Hawk magnum and a Samurai edge. By this time, Tricell had dispatched a large number of highly trained officers to deal with the growing infection. They encountered a wierd creature. It was a Tyrant/G-Mutant. It quickly dispached the squads, with John watching. The creature lept north bound, and John followed. He fought through a large wood land area to find an old Umbrella facility. It was used to manufacture Tyrants. He found a crashed helicopter, but was attacked by three Nemesis T-Types. He used the rocket launcher to defeat them, but he knew the wierd creature would been even more trouble. More SWAT teams arrived and attacked John, who quickly dispatched the teams, some how not taking any damage from their bullets. His journey through the facility was cut short when the creature attacked. It called John "SIX" but John didn't know what he meant. The creature was stopped when a Nemesis T-Type attacked it. John quickly left. John was was now at the opposite end of the island, with his only escape being a helicopter. The facility exploded and engulfed most of the island in flame. The helicopter was still intact, but John would have to leave soon. The creature emrged from the fire and attacked John. John used weapons he had discovered inside the helicopter to beat the creature, and reverted back into Delta 7. It told John of his true purpose, and that his name wasn't John Spencer, but Delta 6. Delta couldnt believe it. He left 7 dieing on the island and returned to the mainland. The island was quickly engulfed in flame, and nothing survived. Delta returned to Tricells main office and told them of what he had learnt. They all new this. The man he was talking to was a man named wesker, and he uttered the words "Your position at Tricell is secured." Delta exited the room knowing he was going to kill Ozwell E Spencer, if it was the last thing he did. Merc Work For the next few years Delta began work as a mercenary. He captured BOW's for the highest bidder and worked with a woman known as Christina. They worked together for years and grew close. Their last mission took them to an old facility. They encountered numerous creatures and Christina was infected with a wierd virus. She died soon after. Delta killed the Tyrant T-698, a prototype built using Delta's DNA that Tricell had stolen. Delta took DNA samples from all the creatures, files on all the viruses and left the islands before detonating a bomb that he had been given by Tricell to use as a last resort. He got rid of his tricell uniform and donned a BSAA outfit. He knew he had to kill Spencer, but taking down tricell came first. BSAA & Resident Evil Delta Crisis Survivor With joining the BSAA, Delta knew he would acomplish his goal. It was late 2007 when he fully became a BSAA member. His memories started to return and he began to lose some of his abilities. He lost his enhanced agility and increased strenght. He was partnered with another woman, named Michelle Keaten. She reminded Delta (now being known as Stephen Shaw) of Elizabeth. The BSAA had information from a source that Spencer was dead. This came at a shock to Delta, as the only reason he joined the BSAA was to Find Spencer and take out Tricell. Now the only thing that stood in his way for having a normal life was Tricell. The source was located in a small town in the southern USA. Delta and Michelle left for the town in a chopper. They arrived a few hours later. The town was in a remote area and was shrouded in fog. The only helicopter pad was located at the top of the hospital. As they flew over the central area the chopper was attacked by an unknown BOW. Michelle's half of the copter crashed in the park, while Delta's crashed on the roof of the Hospital. Delta awoke a few moments later to see that the BOW was gone, but so was his radio. He couldn't contact Michelle so he didn't know if she was safe or not. He then left the roof to see if he could find Michelle. On the top floor of the hospital he was attacked by numerous zombies, similar to those in Raccoon City, nine years previous. The entire town was infected, and he had to fight through them all to get to Michelle. He fought through the hospital and made it to the ground floor. Outside of the hospital he was attacked by an Advanced Nemesis T-Type, more powerful than the one that stalked Jill in Raccoon City. After a fierce battle, Delta used a parked car to defeat the creature. It attempted to use the car as a weapon, but Delta shot the gas tank, igniting it. The explosion badly wounded the Tyrant, and it left. It dropped a Spas-12 shotgun and a file, the file was about Delta's transformed state in comparison to the Tyrant. It had a Tricell logo on the front. Delta then saw a helicopter pass overhead and drop something into the streets. Delta arrived at the location of the dropped object, to discover that it was a containment case, it had released roughly around 3 or 4 Hunters into the area. He then heard a loud scream from a nearby store. He looked through the window to see a woman fending off a hunter using a lead pipe. Delta shot the hunter using his magnum. The hunter ran through a back door. Delta entered the store and approached the woman. The woman said that she hid in the store a few hours earlier hiding from the zombies. She had a wound on her leg. Delta asked her if she had been bit. She said that she had been bit by the shop owner, who she killed and put his body in a body bag and she was going to give him a proper burial as soon as she could. Delta knew it was only a matter of time before she became a zombie. Delta gave the woman some medication to slow down the infection, but he knew it was a matter of time before she became infected. She then left with a handgun and made her way to the hospital to find more meds to slow down and stop the infection (depending on what the player gave her, she could have become a zombie in the store, on the way to the hospital, she could have been cured or she could have died. The last player both prompt the woman to give Delta her locker key, giving the player access to the locker in the back room). Delta then left the store, finding a phone. Unfortunately, only the GPS worked. Delta made his way to the park, passing through the southern market. As delta arrived at the park, he encountered the Tyrant. Delta used a grenade launcher the creature threw at Delta to defeat it. It dropped another file, some Grenade Launcher rounds and an AK-47. Delta entered the park, knowing that he would soon get to the northern market and the chopper crash site. Delta made his way through the park, and finally to the crash site. Michelle wasn't there. Just a picture of the two and a note. The note said that Michelle had made her way towards the townhall, and was going to wait for back up. Delta fought through the streets to the town hall. His path was blocked by the Tyrant. Delta dodged this confrontation and ran indside the town hall. The Tyrant slammed on the door, attempting to destroy it. Delta found Michelle, she was badly wounded and was very distrout. She was very upset. She told Delta that she knew who he was, she knew everything ; the expirements, Spencer and Umbrella, and even what he had done at Tricell. She fell into Delta's arms and told him why he had memories of Jill Valentine, and the rest of the STARS unit. Ozwell had imprinted something in his brain that linked him to the other expirements and the Wesker children. It was due to Albert Wesker's feelings for Jill that gave him a link to her memories from when she was infected with the T-virus. She then confessed to Delta that the Gamma strain of the F-Virus gave birth to one other ; her. Michelle was created from the data that they had recieved from field tests of the others, the Delta's. She then died in his arms as the Tyrant burst in. Delta mutated and killed the Tyrant. He reverted back to normal and carried Michelle out of the town, where he met BSAA reinforcments. They gave Michelle a proper funeral. Delta confessed that he has the worst luck with women. And left for his next mission. Resident Evil : Shattered Memories In late 2008 Delta began having strange dreams, involiving Jill and Wesker mostly. On November 28th he fell into a coma in the BSAA main base. For two years he stayed in the coma. He relived Jill valentines memories, sepcificly those that invovlved the T-virus. He relived the mansion incident, fighting through the dreaded spencer esate. He relived every moment of what happened on that fateful night. This twisted nightmare saw him fight the T-002. His mind then made him venture into the Raccoon City incident, where he relieved Jill's nightmare-ish time, and her battle with the evil nemesis t-type. After this he relived Jill's life after that. His torment seemed to end with jill's near death expirience at the hands of Wesker, but the nightmare lived on. Eventually, after reliving Jill's life upto her and chris's escape from africa, he awoke in an abandoned shack, to discover the world had been taken over by the T-virus, thrown into a chaotic war that nearly destroyed the planet. Resident Evil : Darkside (Movie) With the world destroyed and Delta waking up in a shack in the middle of no where, he grabbed what he could carry and left. Whatever had happened, he kept moving towards a city. As he traveled through the wasteland, he was attacked by a group of zombies that had started decomposing from hunger. He killed them using a USP. 45 and kept heading for the city. He arrived at what used to be a large motorway, and he discovered a sign. It read "New Raccoon City, 1 Mile". Delta was shocked to discover this. He headed into the city, it was a complete rebuild of the Raccoon City he remebered. It was the only city standing for miles. He found the city was abandoned, a complete gohst town, with giant weeds and large grass patches growing out of cracks in the pavement. Cars were abandoned in the street, with no soul in sight. Delta found and broke into a small convience store, and found a newspaper on the ground. It read "New Raccoon City Herald, December 19th 2012". He was stunned. It had been four years since his last memory. The headline of the newspaper read "Bio-War Rages On: New Raccoon City Only Safe Place In America!". Based on the state of the city, and the current weather, it coulnt have been December. Delta scavenged supplies from what was left in the store and took a Ithaca M37 from behind the counter, and left into the city. Shortly after he was attacked by a group of zombies and hunters. Barely being able to hold them off, he was saved when a military hum-vee fought off the infected. It was manned by Privates Omally and Davidson, Seregeant Foley, Barry Wheeler and Stephanie Daniels. They took Delta with them on their trip back to their base, a fortified version of the Raccoon City Police Station. They arrived at the station as it was under attack by Reavers, advanced zombies who'd mutated enough to be half-tyrant and half-human. Delta helped the survivors hold off the Reaver attack, and in return they told him what had happened. New Raccoon City had been built to be the same as the original, right down to the last detail, including the umbrella labaratory underground. The lab had been built to research the T-virus and every other virus Umbrella had ever made, and it to be used for the US's military gain in the Bio-War. Large military defenses were built around the city to insure that it did not fall. The Reavers were the success of the research. A combination of every virus umbrella had ever created, with a little Uroburos thrown in, injected into a human host created Sepicimen Omega, the orginal Reaver. Then using his blood injected inot other subjects created Reavers, producing Virus R in there syliva. They were then implanted with nano-bots that would keep them under control. But the nano-bots didnt work on Omega, so he had to be kept in lockdown. Due to him aggravating the other test subjects, he was removed from the lab and taken to the rebuilt Spencer Mansion in the mountains. But during transport Omega some how escaped, killing everyone transporting him. He then traveled through the woods and attacked the mansion, completely taking that over and turning every one then into a Reaver. Using the control system there he unleashed his Reaver brethren in the Raccoon City Lab, causing the downfall of the city, and its 1,000,000 inhabitants. Delta was shocked. 1,000,000 of these creatures and only around 50 of them, plus Zombies and other creatures that had wandered in from the outside world. Then a scientist called Li Suchong, the man who created the Reavers, told them that Reaver virus is completely revearse able, as long as Omega dies, the others will turn back to normal, due to a physchic link between them all. Omega was still in the mansion, so Delta gathered supplies and set out for the mansion. After fighting through Reavers with Stepahnie, Omally, Davidson, Foley and Barry, they arrived at the mansion. As they stormed the mansion, Foley was killed by a pack of Reavers, who jumped them after they broke in. They followed a map given to tehm by Suchong and came to a elevator. As the elevator began to rise from the lab, more Reavers attacked, and Omally and Davidson sacrificed themsleves to hold them off. Delta, Stephanie and Barry fought through the Lab and arrived and the central processing room. They confroneted Omega, but they did not expect what they saw. Omega looked exactly the same as Delta, exept that Omega was wearing a long black leather coat, black combat pants, black combat boots and black leather gloves. Omega then executed Barry and Stephenie infront of Delta. Delta and Omega ended up in a fight, with Omega having the upper hand. Then Omega bit Delta. Delta roared with pain and threw Omega away. Delta dashed towards Omega and picked him up by the throat. Omega mubled his last words "Delta, you see this here, this is what your gonna become," before Delta snapped Omegas neck. The inhabitants of Raccoon city soon returned to normal, and the anti-viruses were administered across the US, the the world. Within a few years the world had been cured of all the viruses, and Delta was seen as a god, a saviour to the human race. After the credits it is revealed this is in Delta's head, a nightmare, as he sleeps in someform of isolation chamber, in a unknown umbrella lab. Category:Characters